Star Wars Wiki:Nominaciones a imagen destacada
Historial de imágenes y recientemente programadas Antes de sugerir una imagen revisa en la siguiente página que no haya sido usada. *Historial de imágenes Imágenes recientemente programadas *Fett sobrevive (Semana 30 de 2010) A favor #Ojalá votaran así en los ADs y ABs. 16:07 11 jul 2010 (UTC) #La imagen es buena por muy grande, no? 20:09 11 jul 2010 (UTC) #Fett por siempre!. 21:31 11 jul 2010 (UTC) #Si es que llegaran a poner la foto (Que es muy buena por lo cierto) Ojalá pudieran poner el hipervínculo sobre el tema que muestra la imagen porque las persones que visiten la wiki por primera vez van a investigar sobre el tema y así la wiki se va a ampliar... saludos Darth Nihilus 02:41 12 jul 2010 (UTC) # 00:52 3 jul 2010 (UTC) #--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:12 23 jul 2010 (UTC) #Lop-Har Kela 20:34 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Comentarios La imagen es buena por muy grande, no? 20:09 11 jul 2010 (UTC) :A mí me gusta. Además, es una buena oportunidad para mostrarle a los que no saben que sobrevivió—como era mi caso antes de leer Imperio Oscuro. 20:42 11 jul 2010 (UTC) ::No, si a mi también me gusta, lo que pasa es que en mi pantalla de 15,6" casi ni se ve entera. 21:01 11 jul 2010 (UTC) :::No tenía la tabla de información...O_0 --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 20:50 25 jul 2010 (UTC) *Lord David, tú que propusiste originalmente la imagen y la descripción, Darth Nihilus y yo te sugerimos que el texto se amplíe para incluir más información sobre el tema. La idea de la imagen de la semana no es sólo poner la imagen, sino que las persones que visiten la wiki por primera vez al ver la imagen y la descripción con los interwikis que tenga, vayan a investigar sobre el tema y así la wiki se va a ampliar. Por ejemplo incluir en la descripción El hecho de la Batalla de Carkoon y que Boba Fett sobrevivió al sarlacc que vivía en el Gran Pozo de Carkoon localizado en el Mar de Dunas del planeta Tatooine. Sé que es mucha información, menos mal que hay espacio suficiente para ponerla. Por cierto, la imagen es muy buena y además la imagen está llena de información relacionada.----Lop-Har Kela 01:29 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Pautas Por favor lee esto antes de nominar: #A las imágenes que veas agrega un voto a favor o en contra, la suma de los votos se ponen entre paréntesis en el título de la imagen. #El nominador de la imagen debe colocar su voto en primer lugar. #Las imágenes se irán poniendo entre las imágenes programadas, para después pasar a ser la Imagen destacada. #Si una imagen tiene como mínimo un voto en contra no será Imagen Destacada. #Los votos en contra deben estar sustentados por razones considerables y bien explicadas, no por argumentos absurdos o subjetivos. Imágenes propuestas Instrucciones Nuevas Guerras Sith (2) A favor #--'Jedabak' (Koros-Strohna) 22:24 7 nov 2009 (UTC) # 21:28 5 abr 2010 (UTC) En contra *Yo la veo muy liosa... 17:29 13 mar 2010 (UTC) Comentarios :Ese supuestamente no me gusta. 16:58 31 dic 2009 (UTC) Propagandas separatistas (3) A favor #Para celebrar el Hiperimpulsor. 18:22 8 nov 2009 (UTC) # 18:24 8 nov 2009 (UTC) #Sugiero incluir el texto en Aurebesh en la descripción de la imagen.--Lop-Har Kela 20:34 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Comentarios *Qué lástima, era para celebrar el hiperimpulsor de la CSI. 16:58 31 dic 2009 (UTC) *El mensaje original en Aurebesh de esta propaganda ilegal de la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes el Día Fete, día de festividades de la República, dice: "Mensaje del Día Fete de la República Galáctica reemplazado" "Conde Dooku, líder de la de la Confederación" "(visto con su asistente Sha'ala Doneeta)" Persecución en la Trinchera (5) A favor #--Lop-Har Kela 19:47 1 may 2010 (UTC) # 17:45 3 may 2010 (UTC) # 18:24 28 jun 2010 (UTC) #Darth Nihilus 02:34 12 jul 2010 (UTC) #--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:12 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Comentarios #La información tiene varios errores. 02:17 2 may 2010 (UTC) #Si, mucha información que no se bien como organizarla además de que falta el artículo de la Persecución en la Trinchera.--Lop-Har Kela 18:38 3 may 2010 (UTC) #:Ya cambié la redacción, sólo falta la creación de ese artículo.--20:29 9 may 2010 (UTC) ::Sigue muy confusa esa redacción, por no mencionar que no es ningún evento adverso o distinto a la Batalla de Yavin. 22:23 15 may 2010 (UTC) :::Ya volvía a corregir la descripción, espero que esté a tu gusto, sino, ayudame por favor con tu comentario.--Lop-Har Kela 01:59 28 jun 2010 (UTC) :::Bueno, la verdad no está mal. Voto a favor. 18:24 28 jun 2010 (UTC) Legado de terror (3) lidera a varios soldados clones en un combate contra la Reina geonosiana Karina La Grande. }} A favor #Una gran imagen. 18:46 21 may 2010 (UTC) # 13:42 31 may 2010 (UTC) # 09:57 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Comentarios #Duélale a quien le duela, le informo que Cody es muchisisisisisisisisimo más condecorado e importante que Rex. 02:05 23 jun 2010 (UTC) Gran Ejército de la República (4) A favor #Lop-Har Kela 00:21 14 jun 2010 (UTC) # 00:51 23 jun 2010 (UTC) # 09:57 3 jul 2010 (UTC) # 01:39 28 jul 2010 (UTC) En contra *''Soldados clon'' 00:41 14 jun 2010 (UTC) :*Que debería cambiar según tu opinión?--Lop-Har Kela 01:59 28 jun 2010 (UTC) :::Por supuesto, ¿qué no has visto todo el debate al respecto que ha surgido en la wiki? Lo más correcto es Soldados clones. 18:19 28 jun 2010 (UTC) *Ya puese Soldados clones, pero si sabías como arreglarlo, animate a hacerlo.--Lop-Har Kela 20:34 25 jul 2010 (UTC) :*Por supuesto, pero el chiste es que lo cambie el nominador. 01:39 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Vader el Máximo (4) A favor # 02:28 27 jun 2010 (UTC) #Este tipo de imágenes son las que deben ser nominadas. Aunque me gusta más la de la película. Lop-Har Kela 01:59 28 jun 2010 (UTC) # 17:08 29 jun 2010 (UTC) # 09:57 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Comentarios ::La de la película es muy buena, pero la nominé sobre todo porque es un evento muy emblemático y la adaptación artística está muy buena. Un caso similar a la de Obi-Wan y Anakin en su duelo en Mustafar a principios de año. 18:21 28 jun 2010 (UTC) Vader el Máximo en Hoth (3) A favor #Aunque la imagen no se distingue muy bien, Vader es uno de los titanes, y además es un momento clásico. 02:28 27 jun 2010 (UTC) #Este tipo de imágenes son las que deben ser nominadas. Lop-Har Kela 01:59 28 jun 2010 (UTC) # 17:08 29 jun 2010 (UTC) La muerte de Yoda (3) A favor # 00:52 3 jul 2010 (UTC) # 01:30 3 jul 2010 (UTC) #Una imagen memorable y hermosa del punto de vista artístico. 14:49 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Mi... Aprendiz... (2) A favor # 00:52 3 jul 2010 (UTC) # 09:57 3 jul 2010 (UTC) En contra #No me gusta, The Force Unleashed es una de las cosas que más ha hecho desastres con el canon, incluso más que The Clone Wars. Mucho más, porque ha destruido la cronología que todos conocemos, la clásica y más trascendental. 01:00 4 jul 2010 (UTC) #Mi razon:detesto a Marek. 14:31 11 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Caballerojediskywalker, no debe ser únicamente porque lo detestes (yo lo requete odio y si pudiera lo matara y a todos los clones que Vader le hizo!!!!) sino por, como las razones que ya expuse, el material que protagoniza y que abarca una etapa muy poco explorada de la saga como es el origen de la Rebelión, ocasiona lo siguiente: como hay nueva tecnología y todas esas cosas modernas, se piensa poco en la historia, se crean personajes con pasado absurdo que salieron de la nada y hasta llega a ponerse en "ridículo" a personajes que conocemos como a Vader, Palpatine y ahora con el segundo juego también a Boba Fett; que sobra decir que no son ningunos terceros, y que si fueran unos idiotas como los presenta la historia entonces no tuvieran participación importante en otras fuentes mucho más cruciales. Creo que debemos evitar abordar este tipo de temas con mirada subjetiva y ser lo más objetivos posible, claro, eso no quiere decir que no expreses tu aversión jeje. 00:40 31 jul 2010 (UTC) Comentarios #Espero que Vader esté por cortarle la cabeza, de lo contrario no votaré a favor. 00:42 31 jul 2010 (UTC) El Funeral de Mara (4) A favor # 00:52 3 jul 2010 (UTC) # 13:11 12 jul 2010 (UTC) # 14:21 13 jul 2010 (UTC) # 15:36 17 jul 2010 (UTC) ''Bring in the Flamethrowers!'' (3) A favor # 00:07 15 jul 2010 (UTC) # 12:58 16 jul 2010 (UTC) # 19:39 16 jul 2010 (UTC) Un sindicato urbano (5) A favor # 00:07 15 jul 2010 (UTC) #Bastante bueno, me gusta ese tipo de arte. 17:53 16 jul 2010 (UTC) # 19:39 16 jul 2010 (UTC) #--Lop-Har Kela 04:33 19 jul 2010 (UTC) #--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:12 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Comentarios #Si me preguntan, la imagen tiene un toque medio "Call of Duty" que le queda muy bien a Star Wars. 14:54 16 jul 2010 (UTC) #Me gusta la imagen, pero mi recomendación es que se le ponga un poco más de información en la descripción.--Lop-Har Kela 04:33 19 jul 2010 (UTC) ''A cursed fate!'' (3) A favor #[http://www.starwars.com/fans/events/celebration_v_artists_3/index.html Wanna find out?] 15:00 19 jul 2010 (UTC) # 20:01 19 jul 2010 (UTC) # 21:00 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Vader el Máximo y Fett (3) A favor # 00:51 22 jul 2010 (UTC) #Dos grandes. 15:51 23 jul 2010 (UTC) # 21:00 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Celebración en Coruscant (5) A favor # 20:41 23 jul 2010 (UTC) #--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 20:56 23 jul 2010 (UTC) #¿Cómo la gente puede celebrar la muerte de un ser humano? Que malvados... 21:00 23 jul 2010 (UTC) #Dígalo, Zerg. La descripción no está del todo buena... aunque recordemos lo chivazo que era Palpatine y lo peligroso, por no mencionar con el cuentico ese de la esencia transferida revivió como tres o cuatro veces más jeje. 21:15 23 jul 2010 (UTC) #Jaja.Este momento es el mas emocionante de la pelicula. 21:23 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Comentarios #A decir verdad, la descripción tiene varios errores. Empezando porque no celebraban la muerte de Palpatine sino la presunta caída del Imperio, por no mencionar otra vez que Palpatine no murió definitivamente ahí. 22:25 23 jul 2010 (UTC) *En esa escena se ve como tiran su estatua. Yo creo que sí celebraban su muerte y derrocamiento, además de la muerte de Vader y la derrota de la flota Imperial en Endor y por todo ello, el inicio de la caída del Imperio. Evidentemente nadie de los que aparecen celebrando en aquel entonces sabía que Palpatine iba a resucitarse, ni lo que iba a pasar en el futuro inmediato. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 11:24 26 jul 2010 (UTC) :*Pero estoy seguro de que muchos sí creían que el Imperio estaba por caer y que ese era el motivo de la celebración. Se muere Palpatine, pero qué tantas personas sabían que él estaba en la EMII? Creo que hasta es probable que celebren la destrucción de la estación y la posible caída del Imperio con los registros que señalan que el Emperador falleció. 01:39 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Duelo en la EMII (4) A favor # 22:25 23 jul 2010 (UTC) # 03:20 24 jul 2010 (UTC) # 07:31 24 jul 2010 (UTC) # 13:29 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Cónsul Jedi (4) A favor # 13:29 25 jul 2010 (UTC) # 16:07 25 jul 2010 (UTC) #Cónsul? Wow. 18:50 25 jul 2010 (UTC) #Que mal que sea Jedi... Ciertamente está bien buena xD. 13:05 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Comentarios #xD! Zerg. 19:04 27 jul 2010 (UTC) #Se parece un poco a esta otra preciosura. 01:39 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Duelo en Coruscant (4) A favor # 13:29 25 jul 2010 (UTC) # 16:07 25 jul 2010 (UTC) #Dale, Malgus. Acábalo. 18:50 25 jul 2010 (UTC) #El mejor trailer de todos. 13:05 26 jul 2010 (UTC) ¿Es un pájaro? ¿Es una avión? ¡Es superman Jedi! (3) A favor # 13:29 25 jul 2010 (UTC) #Jaja,homenaje a Buzz 16:07 25 jul 2010 (UTC) # 13:05 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Comentarios Ja! 14:35 25 jul 2010 (UTC) *Lord David tiene razón, hahahah xD. # 13:05 26 jul 2010 (UTC) ::No, de verdad, siendo sincero: parece cualquier cosa menos Star Wars. Ven Zallow parece hasta Buzz Lightyear si se me permite decirlo. 13:18 26 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Es que me hizo gracia cuando la vi XD. Si no gusta la quito (creo que lo voy a hacer) 19:03 27 jul 2010 (UTC) En contra #Me gusta la otra imagen pero esta es muy extraña... Pareciera que Zallow está flotando ahí suspendido y que Malgus lo está ubicando con las manos... De hecho se ve muy graciosa. 18:50 25 jul 2010 (UTC) Ola de la Fuerza (2) A favor # 13:54 26 jul 2010 (UTC) #Wau! esa Jedi es tan capa 18:59 27 jul 2010 (UTC)